Beeps
by MegTDJ
Summary: Daniel's restricted to the infirmary, and it has left him bored and rather sulky. Story of his life, wouldn't you say? DanJan


Title: Beeps  
Author: MegTDJ  
Category: Fluff  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Daniel's restricted to the infirmary, and it has left him bored and rather sulky. Story of his life, wouldn't you say?  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its universe and its characters are not mine. The story itself is, however, so please don't archive without my permission.

Author's notes: Many thanks to Misty for the idea! I couldn't have come up with it without you. :)

This is for all the Dan/Jan fans out there who have been waiting rather impatiently for me to write another Dan/Jan fic. This isn't exactly the best I've ever written, but it's something. I hope you enjoy. :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Beeps**

"Ninety-four... Ninety-five..."

He was bored.

"Ninety-six... Ninety-seven..."

He hated being bored.

"Ninety-eight... Ninety-nine..."

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Damn, she'd thrown him off. Daniel shot her a black look. "Counting beeps."

Janet looked puzzled for a moment, but then realization dawned. "You're counting beeps from the heart monitor?"

Daniel sighed and started fiddling with his blanket. "You've given me nothing better to do," he mumbled.

Janet folded her arms across her chest. "You're sulking because I won't let you go back to work?"

"I'm not sulking," Daniel said in a somewhat sulky tone. "I'm just... bored."

"So you've been sitting there counting beeps?" Janet said with a half-stifled grin. "Long enough to reach one hundred, too, so you must be _really_ bored."

"One thousand, two hundred and ninety-nine, actually. Now you've thrown me off, so I'll have to go back to one. Two... three... four..."

"Daniel, stop."

"Five... six... seven..."

Janet gave an exasperated sigh and marched over to the machine. One flick of a switch and the beeps were no more.

"Hey! You can't do that! I could go into cardiac arrest, and you wouldn't even know!"

"You're more in danger of me strangling you than going into cardiac arrest," Janet said as she roughly fluffed his pillows and straightened his blanket.

"Well, good. Now can I please get out of here?"

"One more day, Daniel, that's all I ask."

"The people on P4X-341 may not _have_ one more day."

"They should have thought of that before they shot you, then, shouldn't they?"

"It was an energy weapon! Same thing as being zatted, and you never keep me here for two days after being shot with a zat."

"You're never unconscious for six hours after being zatted. For that matter, zat guns don't leave burn marks."

"I'm _fine_."

Janet laid a soft hand across his forehead. "You're still running a slight fever," she said, her voice softening slightly from no-nonsense to masked concern.

Daniel smiled when he realized that her hand was lingering a few moments longer than it probably needed to. "Doesn't that monitor tell you what my temperature is?" he asked knowingly.

Janet quickly withdrew her hand and turned to walk over to the other side of the room. "Sometimes that's just an instinctive gesture," she said, feigning nonchalance as she picked up a chart and started writing something down.

Daniel propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her better. "You were worried about me."

"Of course I was worried about you," Janet said without turning around. "You're my patient."

Daniel's smile grew wider. "No, you were really worried. Like you'd almost lost a..."

"A friend?" Janet glanced over at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "That's probably because I almost did."

"No more than a friend?"

Janet lowered the chart back into its slot, put her pen in her pocket, and slowly walked back over to Daniel's bedside. Daniel watched expectantly as she stood there gazing down at him, hoping she would say something that would turn the tide of their relationship forever. God knew, he was ready. He'd been ready for weeks.

When she started to lean in closer, he was sure she was going to kiss him or whisper something magical in his ear. A few moments earlier, he would have thought such behaviour would be quite out of character for Janet, but when her face was only inches away from his, logic flew from his mind like paper in a windstorm.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep..._

Daniel cringed in embarrassment as Janet flipped the switch and the sound of his racing heart filled the room. He shot her a pitiful look in response to her smirk.

"I'll leave you to your counting now," she said in what Daniel might otherwise have considered a seductive tone.

"We're going to continue this discussion later, though, right?" Daniel implored as she walked away.

Janet glanced over her shoulder at him before leaving the room, but she didn't answer. No matter - Daniel knew the answer even before he asked the question.

He settled back against his pillows, folded his hands over his stomach, and closed his eyes.

"One, two, three, four, five..."

THE END


End file.
